


About Faulty Lighting Equipment – kind of

by delorita



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Prick up your Ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon discovers some things about himself and Batman. Set after Batman Begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Faulty Lighting Equipment – kind of

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way back for a somewhat complicated prompt but since I totally love Gary as Joe Orton, I had to give this a try:  
> 1) GCTV piece on Lt. Jim Gordon (can be found on TDK DVD extras) where he answers the question regarding Batsignal: "Faulty lighting equipment. Been trying to fix it myself. But don't tell my wife that. She's been bugging me to change the bulbs in the basement for weeks."  
> 2) Gary’s old movie “Prick Up Your Ears”. The scene where gays secretly meet in a public toilet and Gary’s character, Joe, takes the bulbs out.  
> So, Jim Gordon goes to the basement to change the bulbs…
> 
> Thanks for betareading go to destinyawakened.

What a weird dream...

Jim Gordon just couldn’t stop thinking about it. It kept nagging him through the whole day. Was it a sign? Was his subconscious trying to tell him something that his waking mind denied him?

He was much younger in the dream; set back in time twenty years.

He did wear a fancy cloak made out of fur, an odd hat – almost like a base cap - and skin tight pants.

And…and he felt horny. Utterly and incredibly horny.

Lt. Gordon shook his head just by the thought of it. Thankful for the fact, that he wasn’t wearing jeans at that moment, since his arousal pressed into his slacks.

In the dream he’d been…where the hell was that anyway?

He sipped his umpteenth coffee thoughtfully, not able to concentrate on the files that piled up on his desk. He felt he needed to solve the problem of the dream first.

It was cold in his dream and an odd light from just barely working bulbs made each corner of the strange room seeming like a threat. There were several men, walking closer, silently staring at him. But Jim wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He felt exited, as if looking forward to something.

Jim frowned, thinking about what happened next. He’d taken the bulbs out. He wondered why he’d done it. The room was lit by moonlight only after that. And then…then he felt hands on him but he didn’t find that uncomfortable at all. He…he enjoyed it. It wasn’t a threat. It was pure pleasure.

And it was forbidden.

That must have been the reason why they needed to be in the dark.

Jim’s eyes snapped away from the black liquid he had been staring into, lost in thoughts about his dream of a…yes he knew now, his dream about him in a public restroom, with men of all age and size surrounding him and a steadily growing erection.

No. No. No, no.

“I’m not gay.”

Did I say that out loud? Gordon thought, looking around if someone could have heard it.

There was no one in his office or even near it since it had turned night again. The day went by without a new catastrophe and Gordon knew why. Since Batman was watching over the town, most of the criminals were hiding. They were scared of him.

But Gordon wasn’t.

He was comfortable in his presence.

Gordon sighed and stood, grimacing as he adjusted his pants. He did have an erection, just as hard as when he woke after his dream.

When was the last time he had sex with his wife? It wasn’t that long ago so it must still be from thinking about the dream. But there were men in his dream, not women. It must be something else. He combed through his hair with one hand, willing the hard-on away.

It worked, until he was down in the basement, thinking, ‘I need to find a way to call Batman…’

The simple thought of the giant Bat made his balls tingle and his cock harden again.

“Fuck,” Gordon muttered under his breath to himself. “I’m not turning gay because of a …a something that’s wearing an armour, cloak and cowl…” He hissed sharply when his dick rubbed painfully at the seem of his boxers, getting very interested by the image, despite of Gordon denying the attraction.

At that moment, he heard a screeching noise as though someone was taking light bulbs out of a socket and in the next instant he was completely in the dark.

“Shit.” Jim fumbled for his flash-light but both his wrists were suddenly held tight by strong fingers. He sensed a tall body close to him and instantly his cop instinct kicked in and he started to fight his attacker.

“Maybe you’re just gay for me,” a very familiar, deep rasping voice said into his ear and Gordon stopped struggling.

“I don’t think so,” he answered with what he hoped was a strong voice. “Why is the light out?” he panted, trying to free himself from the hard grip .

“Maybe because I’m gay for you, too and to prove it, make our already strange relationship just that much more confusing…” Gordon felt Batman’s grip shift. His hands were now held by only one of Batman’s gloved ones while the other one pressed down onto his covered cock. Gordon hissed sharply, biting his tongue. But a low, “Fucking, yes,” escaped anyway.

Batman chuckled. His fist looped around and moved up and down the hard length. Gordon screwed his eyes shut, having a hard time not to let out a whimper. His breath growing ragged very fast, especially when Batman opened the button and zipper of Jim’s trousers.  
He let go of Jim’s hands so he could pull down his pants and massage his balls.

“Bat…” Jim banged his head slightly against the wall he was shoved against, “damn…” He wasn’t able to talk coherently. His new dark friend gave him such a through and through mind blowing hand job that he already saw stars from the utter pleasure.

“Fuck, Gordon…” The Bat panted heavily against the side of his neck and Jim reached up instinctively, expecting to touch the cowl. But his fingers slid into partly sweaty, partly silky strands of hair. He did a double take and after a few seconds of internal struggle his eyes remained tightly closed.

He didn’t want to know.

Even though he was majorly pleased that the Bat showed so much trust.

“Pull h…harder...” Batman’s voice demanded. Then he made a strangled sound when Gordon did so. “Fuck, yes.”

Jim was so close. This must be the most ridiculous but at the same time most erotic thing he’d ever done. Batman turned him on beyond reason. It didn’t matter if that would make him gay.

No one would know.

The vigilante had the most skilful fingers ever; pulling and stroking his sensitive cock and balls just in the right places, changing the rhythm just in the exact moment he needed him to.

Gordon wanted to return the favour but when one of his hands came down to Batman’s crotch, he only could feel the cold material of the armour. Batman tried to rub against his hand anyway and the fact alone made Gordon come violently, covering the Bat’s armour in his come.

“Damn…JIM!” It sounded as though Batman had come too.

Suddenly Gordon’s hands were empty. The heavy body against him was gone.

“Batman?” He asked in a very husky voice, trying to close his zipper with shaking fingers.

There was no response but the screeching of the bulbs was there again and suddenly the room was floated with much brighter light then before.

The dark knight stood in front of him. Cowl in place but his chest plait showing white stains all over.

Jim grinned at the sight.

“Al…I guess I need to find a way to clean this up properly.” Batman looked down on himself.

Gordon did so too and his grin broadened even more when he saw a wet stain seep out of the seem between the thigh armour and the part that covered Batman’s dick.

“Thanks for changing the bulbs,” Gordon said matter of factly.

Batman just nodded, took one step closer, but then stepped back, muttering, “See you later.”

Then he was gone.

Gordon took several breaths to make sure he wasn’t dreaming again. This had been so much better then the dream. It was real and it was with Batman. He was glad he allowed his subconscious to take over.

They lived in weird times and weird times demanded weird actions…or not?

F I N


End file.
